


Feeling

by changminsfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Rings, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/changminsfairy
Summary: When the world starts spinning and every nerve feels on edge, he knows. The overwhelming feeling of a fluttering heart makes his vision go blurry and his knees feel weak. And no matter how much he tells himself to look away, he can't help being pulled back in.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Ji Changmin | Q, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> idk if that summary makes sense lmao but i tried to keep it vague on purpose!! anyway i feel like this one could've been fleshed out more but i really don't want to screw it up by adding more because i do like where/how it ends so. YAY i guess? LMAO anyway pls give me feedback <3

It's so loud in the dance studio that Changmin doesn’t even hear Sunwoo quietly slip in and sit on the ground, admiring the way his older friend’s body twisted, flexed, and rolled with such magnetic power. Sunwoo feels helpless to watch, unable to tear his eyes away from the mesmerizing scene in front of him. 

  
It's only when Changmin spins around during his routine that he notices his friend and lets out a characteristically high pitched screech, followed by him pausing the music. Sunwoo chuckles, a ghost of a smile breaking out on his lips. He makes a move to stand, but instead Changmin races over to the other side of the room, crumpling to the ground in a fit of giggles once he's near the younger boy. 

  
Sunwoo’s heart pounds in his chest as he delicately lifts the other boy’s head and places it into his own lap. Changmin is bemused at the gesture, but nuzzles comfortably into his friend’s thighs, his strawberry colored hair softly tickling Sunwoo’s fingers. 

  
“Why did you come visit me? Don’t you have soccer practice?”  
“No I actually don’t. But also, Jacob hyung and Kevin hyung asked you to attend their theater rehearsal, remember? They sent me here to make sure you wouldn’t exhaust yourself from dancing all night.”  
Changmin sits up and shakes his clothes out. “Fuck, I totally forgot. Guess I’d better get changed, then.” he pauses, and lets his dark eyes slide teasingly over Sunwoo’s body. “Wanna join me?”

  
Sunwoo swallows hard, shaking his head and giving the older boy a good laugh as he walks to the opposite side of the room and into a smaller side room to change. As soon as Changmin has shut the smaller door, Sunwoo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. As a sociology major, he's well versed in the behavioral patterns of an entire society, but psychologically he can’t tackle the reasons why his heart jumps from his chest when his dance major friend is around.   
It's a study for a different day, he supposes. 

Changmin re-emerges from the side room in a plain white t-shirt, light wash jeans that are cuffed at the ankle, and a large green flannel that hangs lazily off his shoulders. His coffee brown tote bag swings slightly in his hand as he scampers over to Sunwoo. “Ready?”

  
Sunwoo nodds slightly, hooking his pinkie around his hyung’s as they head out the room together. In the time it takes them to reach the door, Changmin has fished out the keys to the studio from his bag. “Until next time, darling.” he murmurs to no one in particular, and locks the door before walking off with Sunwoo. 

  
~~~

  
“You guys are late.” Kevin drones as they burst through the auditorium doors. 

  
Changmin pats his hair and smiles, “But you guys haven’t started yet.”

  
Jacob laughs, “At least you understand how drama majors work.” and affectionately squeezes the younger boy’s shoulder. Changmin feels a slight tingle from the touch run down his spine and back up his legs. He's always been attracted to Jacob, in spite of him feeling it was pretty obvious that Jacob and Kevin are already a thing. But there's something about Jacob’s gaze that rips apart all of Changmin’s ability to mask his emotions and spits it back out at him. 

  
Sunwoo releases Changmin’s pinkie to go across the room to greet his best friend Eric, an architecture major who is usually in charge of set design, with the help of Kevin. Eric meets him with a warm embrace and smiles knowingly. “Coming in here so boldly with Changmin hyung, hm?”

  
Sunwoo slaps his arm lightly. “Listen, it was Kevin and Jacob hyung who told me to bring him.”

  
“Don’t act like you wouldn’t have found a way to bring him anyway, Sunwoo.” he chuckles, while they walk back over to the others. Eric is right, but he isn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Especially not when it's painfully obvious that Changmin has a thing for Jacob. Sunwoo can see it in the way his eyes brighten, the way his body reacts to every little movement that Jacob makes. Sunwoo’s palms unconsciously flare, and he struggles to keep his calm composure in their presence. It's clear that jealousy paints Sunwoo a dark red color, nothing like the bright green he's so accustomed to hearing about. 

  
“...So yeah we should be done with rehearsal in about an hour! Are you guys cool with waiting until then?”

  
Everyone nods, and Eric taps away at his phone, looking up briefly to say “Yeah that’s fine! Juyeon hyung will be done with fencing practice in about 10 minutes so he said he can meet us.”

  
Thus everyone settles into the auditorium seats, and Sunwoo doesn’t even bother to try to squeeze next to Changmin. He lets Eric sit between them, figuring it might be better to have a buffer between him and the dancer. Changmin doesn’t seem to mind, too caught up in his awe for Jacob. Sunwoo huffs and let himself drift off slowly as the drama majors shuffle around their rehearsal.

  
An hour rapidly flies by, and when Sunwoo comes to, Juyeon is sitting behind him accompanied by Hyunjae and Sangyeon. Juyeon chuckles, “Oh he woke up just in time.”

  
“Leave it to Sunwoo to get in a perfect nap.” Hyunjae mutters into his best friend’s sleeve. 

  
Sunwoo rubs the sleep from his eyes, adjusting his hair as he sits up in his seat. He immediately turns to his left, only to realize both Eric and Changmin are gone. A sinking feeling fills his gut as he tries to fight the urge to throw something. He turns to meet the gazes of his hyungs behind him and gives them a soft half smile, not letting his true emotions show through. Juyeon frowns a bit, but before he can say anything Sunwoo says “Do you hyungs have any idea what you want to eat?”

  
Hyunjae immediately perks up. “We should get chicken or pizza! Since it’s easy to order a lot for us to all share.”

  
Sangyeon nods in agreement, “Does anyone know if Chanhee fell asleep at the library?”

  
Juyeon whips out his phone and a small smirk graces his handsome face. “Ah, I think Eric and Changmin went to go get him before the library closes. Eric sent me a selfie of them walking and then put ‘on the way to the library’ as well.” 

  
Sunwoo nods, getting a bit cross with himself as he feels a little flutter of relief in his chest. 

The relief doesn’t last long though, because Kevin and Jacob soon walk over to the group, sitting down right next to him. He feels his skin prickle, and even though nothing has happened, he's powerless against the twisting feeling that rampantly grows in his stomach. Suddenly the room starts to feel like it's collapsing in on him, his chest getting heavy like lead, and his eyes starting to water as Sunwoo unconsciously begins to grip the back of his seat with the vigor of a dying man. 

  
The world rushes back into focus when he picks up on Jacob repeatedly saying his name, face cupped by the older man’s slightly calloused hands. Sunwoo blinks twice and before he can react, Jacob is cooing at him and wiping away tears he didn't register were falling. His head is quickly pulled into the crook of Jacob’s shoulder, as the older slowly strokes his hair while holding him. 

  
Sunwoo can feel his face flushing, and he taps Jacob’s arm in an effort to be released. Instead, Jacob simply pulls away, going back to cupping his face and this time, he strokes the younger’s cheeks with his thumbs. From this close vicinity, Sunwoo is able to study Jacob’s face closely. The older man has dirty blonde hair, swept up and away from his face, pretty rounded lips, a nose that looks like it was gifted from Zeus himself, and extremely well-kept eyebrows. But really it's his eyes that are the killing part of his face. His two warm brown saucers draw Sunwoo in like magnets, never letting him go and instantly filling him with tranquility. The warmth from his eyes travels down into Sunwoo’s heart, slowing it to a steadily calm rhythm. 

  
“ _Is this the Jacob that Changmin sees?_ ” he wonders, and as if on cue, Jacob smiles a blindingly angelic smile to him. Almost as if he can tell that Sunwoo has been calmed down by his presence alone. 

  
“Are you feeling okay Sunwoo? You looked so scared earlier. We were calling out to you but it was like you couldn’t even hear us.” Juyeon says, his voice tinged with worry. 

  
Sunwoo took a deep breath, his eyes still locked onto Jacob and then he slowly nods. “I...haven’t been feeling myself lately. There’s been a lot on my mind with soccer practice and exams and I guess it all caught up to me.”

  
It definitely seems like Juyeon wants to press him more, but at that moment the doors to the auditorium are thrown open and Eric calls out to everyone, Changmin and Chanhee peeking their heads in from outside. That's their cue to leave, so everyone gathers their things and heads out. Unbeknownst to Sunwoo, Jacob is sharp to notice the newly returned light in the younger's eyes.

As they all walk down the street that leads to their dorm house, Jacob very carefully takes Sunwoo’s wrist in his hand, gently pulling him to walk with him towards the back of the rowdy group. At this point Younghoon and Haknyeon have texted saying they're ordering pizza and everyone is stoked to get home and eat. But Jacob’s somewhat somber expression makes Sunwoo nervous, especially because Jacob isn’t the type to plainly show such emotions. 

  
“Sunwoo, how are you feeling?” he simply asks.

  
“I-I’m fine, hyung. Thank you for helping me earlier.”

  
“Of course!” he pauses, trying to find an appropriate way to say what's on his mind. “It seemed like you were having a panic attack back there so I…” he pauses again, scratching his head. If Sunwoo isn’t mistaken, he's sure that he can see a slight pink flush enveloping Jacob’s cheeks at that moment. He's very aware that the hand against his wrist is tight, unwilling to let go--but Jacob won’t meet his eyes. As if he's afraid of Sunwoo’s gaze. 

  
To break the silence, Sunwoo decides to speak. “Hyung, you’re actually right. I was having a mild panic attack. I get them every now and then, but usually I’m alone when they happen so it’s not as big of a deal.”

  
“But wouldn’t it be scarier when you’re alone like that?”

  
Sunwoo’s step falters for a split second. He hadn’t thought of that, but Jacob had? Since when did Jacob show interest in him? “M-maybe that’s true hyung...but I’m surprised that you’d say something like that to me…”

  
Jacob finally ventures to meet his gaze. Sunwoo is taller than him, but not by too much. Sunwoo is known in their friend group (and on campus) to have a strong and soft side, but no matter which side he shows, his gaze stays as intense and piercing as ever. It also doesn't help to mitigate this image that Sunwoo has a slew of fan girls on campus, as he's an honors student and a varsity soccer player. As such he has a lean, athletic build that makes people's mouths water, and one that Jacob is slightly envious of. Jacob's more muscular build from playing basketball for most of his life is a stark contrast as they stand next to each other. However, Sunwoo’s looks are only half of the prize, because as intense as he seems to others, he's really just a soft boy with a heart of gold. Once he had gotten comfortable with everyone, he became affectionate and silly, losing the intimidating front he unknowingly projected. Jacob grew to love seeing Sunwoo smile, and even though he has a very different schedule from Sunwoo, he always finds himself looking for the younger boy. 

  
So needless to say when Jacob saw the boy having a similar type of panic attack to the ones he himself experiences, he allowed his body to move before his brain could catch up. Sunwoo didn’t seem particularly bothered by any of it, just more surprised, to Jacob’s relief. 

  
“The reason why I said that is because I experience...similar panic attacks. I recognized it in the way your expression and breathing changed suddenly. So my body sort of acted before I could catch up.” he finally replies sheepishly.   
Sunwoo is slightly taken back by the words Jacob quickly sputtered out. Suddenly, Sunwoo finds himself planting his feet in front of their driveway, forcing the boy to stop in his tracks as well. 

  
“Hyung, that was really nice of you. You didn’t have to bother.”

  
Jacob chuckles a little. “It wasn’t a bother. In fact it felt good to be the one to bring you out of that.” he said, and Sunwoo isn't oblivious to the way Jacob lightly squeezes his wrist simultaneously. His eyes never stray from the magnetic honey pots boring straight into him, as if he's the most beautiful and precious thing in the world. Sunwoo almost feels the world melting away for a second, the noise from their friends drowned out by Jacob’s angelic eye smile. His heart skips once, then twice, until finally reality slowly slips back into focus as Jacob’s warmth leaves his wrist. 

  
Sunwoo’s face is vibrating with heat after that, and he touches his ears to confirm that they're on fire. 

  
“ _The Jacob that Changmin sees...if that’s how Jacob looks at me, then how must he look at Changmin?_ ”

  
~~~

  
About 30 minutes later, their house dinner is in full swing. Three large boxes of pizza sit on the island counter in their kitchen, with a mix of beverages skewed around as well. Amongst the beverages are several green bottles of soju, a slew of different flavors sitting at different corners of the kitchen counter. Their house isn’t big into drinking, but every so often, especially when everyone is home at a decent hour, they enjoy letting loose together. 

  
Sunwoo doesn’t like to partake too much, as his sensitivity to alcohol usually inevitably lands him puking in the bathroom by the end of the night. Normally, he pairs off with Chanhee, who simply doesn’t like to partake because he doesn’t like to “embarrass” himself (Sunwoo is convinced he would manage to do it drunk or sober, though), but tonight Juyeon has somehow convinced Chanhee to share a bottle of soju with him. 

  
From the other side of the room, Haknyeon saunters over to Sunwoo, slightly tipsy but very smiley nonetheless. “Sunwoo, why are you sitting by yourself like this? Shouldn’t you be hanging out with Eric or Chanhee?”

  
Sunwoo shrugs a bit, his eyes wandering around the room to find Jacob staring right at him. Those unmistakable honey pots once again melt the world away and Sunwoo has to fight himself from taking a sharp breath when Jacob suddenly stands up from where he's sitting next to Kevin. In his intoxicated state, it doesn’t seem like he’ll make it across the room, so Sunwoo silently stands to catch him from falling, turning sheepishly back to Haknyeon. 

  
“Sorry hyung, it looked like he was going to fall.”

  
Haknyeon smiles, waving his hand nonchalantly. “It’s fine, it’s about time for me to go play around with Eric.” he says, a cute teasing smirk gracing his features before he excitedly bounds over to the blonde haired boy. 

  
Sunwoo sighs, managing to get Jacob to the couch he was lounging on. Jacob lets out a soft breath, followed by a small giggle when Sunwoo sets him down. Sunwoo’s cheeks feel hot as the older man takes to resting his head on his shoulder. He thinks Jacob might have fallen asleep until he softly breathes out, “Seems like you hate me Sunwoo-yah.”

  
The younger sputters over his words as Jacob lifts his body to hazily meet the younger’s exasperated gaze. One of Jacob’s beautiful eyebrows arches slightly as he takes in Sunwoo’s flustered expression before breaking out into a fit of giggles. “I don’t actually think that. But for some reason it seems like you avoid being around me sometimes.” 

  
Suddenly, Sunwoo feels guilty as he remembers the red hot sparks of jealousy that ignited in him every time he saw Jacob near Changmin. It wasn’t the older’s fault nor was it something he could do anything about. Thinking of his actions and anger, Sunwoo realizes that what he thought of as jealousy might've just been his own insecurity.

  
“Hyung….that’s my fault. I think I subconsciously avoided you because…” he swallows thickly. “There’s a feeling that’s been growing inside of me for a long time…”

  
Jacob nods, stroking the younger man’s hair and again capturing him with his beautiful eyes. Jacob lets his hand rest a little above Sunwoo’s temple, rubbing small circles there. Sunwoo feels warmth coursing through him, little shudders wracking his entire body. Even though his thoughts are centered on Changmin, he can't help leaning into the warm touches Jacob sprinkles all over him. He subconsciously longs for Changmin to be the one pressing feather light fingers onto his skin, but he still very much appreciates Jacob's encouraging caresses. 

Sunwoo hadn’t noticed, but from across the room Changmin’s hawk eyes were capturing the scene playing out before him. Jacob’s warm, gentle gaze fell squarely on Sunwoo and Changmin unconsciously juts out his bottom lip, chewing hard on the skin between his teeth. Jealousy is painting him a dying orange color, slowly making ashes of the resolve he's holding on to. He can’t stand the way he feels the resilience of his defenses crashing down, a little bit of him crumbling every time Jacob leans closer to Sunwoo, or looks at him like he's the only person in the entire world. 

  
Hyunjae, who is sitting right in front of Changmin, helplessly fights the little grin that pops onto his face, and just as quickly polices it away as soon as Changmin slightly shifts his head. But it's clear to the older man that Changmin’s face is a hair away from twisting into a full blown frown.   
A dull pounding sensation in the back of his head is what pulls Changmin from his daze. He looks down at Hyunjae, his eyes swirling pools of regret and realization. He slowly stands up, scanning the room for Chanhee.

  
His eyes find Chanhee eating a slice of pizza in the kitchen, happily drunk and being loud as can be. Despite the noise, Changmin doesn’t mind when his best friend lets loose this way, since it's rare for him to have these moments. 

  
Eventually, Changmin manages to drag his intoxicated friend away from all the madness and discreetly set up on the stairs by the front door. Chanhee eyes him expectantly as he tries to put to words what's been plaguing every corner of his mind. 

  
Finally, he blurts “Why is hyung being like that with him….in front of everybody??”

  
Chanhee arches a well manicured brow. “Elaborate.”

  
“Well….hyung is being so touchy with Sunwoo that I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

  
"What do you mean you don't know what to believe Ji Changmin?" Chanhee asks, slurring his words a bit.

  
Changmin pouts as he makes eye contact with his pretty best friend. "I was so sure that Jacob and Kevin were together. And that I couldn't approach Jacob-hyung in that way because of that. But there he is, being so affectionate with Sunwoo that...it feels like my mistaken understanding of the truth ruined the chance I could've had."

  
Chanhee clucks his tongue and soothingly pats his friend's shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear this but even if what you just said is true...wouldn't that mean that Jacob has had secret feelings for Sunwoo from the start?"

  
Changmin winces at those words, and Chanhee apologetically meets his gaze. He pauses for a second to gather his thoughts and mutters, "Ah, so I've been a pining fool this entire time...", which Chanhee quickly hushes with soothing shoulder rubs. 

  
As Changmin is being consoled by his friend, suddenly they hear someone padding over to the stairs. Changmin lifts his head to see Kevin, and his eyes sparkling like two illuminated galaxies. He looks eager to say something, as if he knows exactly what turmoil Changmin is going through.

  
Apparently, he has a good idea because Kevin suddenly exclaims "It's not what you think it is."

  
Changmin raises a brow, as if to tell Kevin to continue, but when he doesn't, Changmin simply replies with "Do you mind explaining what you mean by that, Kevin?"

  
Kevin sighs, plopping down in front of the two on the stairs. "First of all, me and Jacob aren't like that." He pauses, letting embarrassed Changmin's blush at being 'caught' settle. Once it has, Kevin adds, "Jacob and I have been getting closer ever since I decided to double major in Drama and Psychology. But we're just close friends, I don't see him that way. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't see me that way either."

  
Chanhee snorts a bit, "Yeah that's clear from the way he's so clearly doting on Sunwoo." To which Changmin shoots him a sharp look that straddles the line between a petty glare and a desperate plea for his bestie to shut the hell up. Chanhee continues though, "Changmin. You do realize that even if Jacob is into Sunwoo, it wouldn't matter right? That boy has the most painfully obvious tunnel vision towards you anyway. There's no way Jacob doesn't see it."

  
At those words, Changmin's eyebrows fly up in surprise as he exasperatedly looks at Kevin, thinking the other boy would share his sentiment. Instead, Kevin sends Changmin a small smirk and Changmin throws his hands over his mouth in shock. "He what??"

  
Kevin laughs at this reaction, while Chanhee slowly shakes his head, muttering something about living with oblivious idiots. 

  
Changmin doesn't let them just leave him hanging though. "What are you two talking about? Sunwoo-"

  
Chanhee claps a hand over his mouth. "Yes, Changmin it's true. Just think about all the times that guy went to meet you first, brought you food, or helped you out. He very clearly has been pining after you far longer than you've had this crush on Jacob. And I'm sure Jacob knows it too."

  
Changmin furrows his brows vigorously, trying to think about all the times he and Sunwoo had spent time together. Even when they're alone, Sunwoo does always seem to find Changmin, one way or another. Sunwoo never fails to greet him, never fails to bring his favorite food, and always manages to touch Changmin at least once. 

  
Changmin suddenly remembers earlier that evening, when he made a joke about Sunwoo coming to change with him and how he saw a flash of something dangerously close to lust in the younger's eyes--Adam's apple bobbing with unadulterated desire. It all comes to Changmin at once, thinking about how Sunwoo's eyes stay fixed on him longer than they need to be, and how Sunwoo's cheeks constantly flush when Changmin jokes with him. 

  
"Oh my god." Changmin softly breathes out, which only serves to feed the cackles of his two friends. 

  
Kevin shrugs, starting to stand. "Well, I would say the easiest way to sort this out is to...talk it out." he croons, a soft glint lighting up his eyes once more. 

  
" _Oh_." Changmin thinks, the final puzzle piece of what Kevin was trying to achieve this entire time clicking into place.

  
Changmin and Chanhee get up soon after, and Changmin wastes no time in striding over to the couch where Jacob and Sunwoo are, much to both of their surprise. 

  
Jacob begins to speak first, "Ah Changminnie--"

  
"Hyung, Sunwoo--could you come with me for a second?"

  
Sunwoo exchanges a glance with Jacob, who's hand is splayed out over his lap. Jacob seems to be a little more right of mind and he nods right as Sunwoo utters, "Y-yeah."  
And so the three boys shuffle out of the living room to go upstairs, with all of their friends dutifully holding in their snickers as they exit. 

  
~~~

  
Everything feels too quiet _not enough noise_ upstairs and silence hangs thick in the air after Changmin rushedly pulls them into the first door he finds, which happens to be the door to Sunwoo's room. 

  
Changmin clears his throat, not sure how to make clear his intentions. So he opts for simply saying, "You guys were being so touchy I got a little...surprised."

  
The look of horror that crosses Sunwoo's face is equally endearing to Changmin as it is hilarious. 

  
"Ah, hyung the reason is--"

  
"No need to explain, Sunwoo." he says, cutting him off. "I understand that you both must have unspoken feelings in your chest. This is your opportunity to express it freely without judgement."

  
Jacob's eyebrow arches and he smoothes out his shirt before saying, "Well. I wasn't expecting that."

  
Changmin chuckles, a ghost of something sinister crossing his face. "Jacob hyung...how about you go first? What would you like to say?"

  
Jacob unconsciously swipes his tongue across his lips and Changmin fights every fiber in his being to not groan or bite his lip. Jacob meets his gaze meaningfully, almost in an attempt to placate him. "I believe I made it drunkenly clear what my intentions are. But to spell it out...I have feelings for Sunwoo."

  
Sunwoo chokes on his own saliva before blinking at both his hyungs. "Wait what?? Don't you like Changmin hyung?"

  
Changmin laughs, "No, but apparently everyone knows that you like me Sunwoo."

  
Sunwoo, seemingly utterly confused and embarrassed all in one, pulls his bottom lip into his mouth as he fixes his gaze to the floor of his bedroom. "Hyung, I...I know you don't see me that way. I know you like Jacob."

  
Changmin smirks then, crossing the distance between them to lift Sunwoo's head. "Oh good, so we're all on the same page--pitiful pining for one another."

  
Jacob plops onto Sunwoo's bed. "That's a mean way to put it, Changminnie."

  
Changmin smirks again, this time letting the devilish glint in his eyes fully shine through. "Oh don't worry, hyung. I know _just_ how we can fix it."

  
Sunwoo blinks at Changmin as the older squeezes himself between the two bodies, leaning down to blow cool breath onto the shell of Jacob's ear. Jacob shudders near violently, defenseless against the sudden attack. He once again meets Changmin's eyes meaningfully, this time the warm honey pots Sunwoo has gotten used to staring into have become clouded with an emotion he's never seen on the older man's face. 

  
Lust. Unfiltered lust. 

  
It's at that point when Sunwoo's body begins moving on it's own. He flits his fingers through Changmin's fluffy strawberry locks, and presses his growing bulge into the older man's ass. Changmin lets out a little noise and turns to see Sunwoo's pupils slightly blown with desire. He licks his lips, fisting a hand into the younger's burgundy brown hair so that he can pull him to his eye level. Changmin litters kiss after kiss all over Sunwoo's face, and Sunwoo swears he sees stars the harder Changmin pulls his hair. Jacob is still sitting on the bed, leaning back onto his palms so he can fully take in the scene unfolding in front of him. He's quick to notice every twitch, every little whine that fills up the space vigorously with the singular feeling of desire. His neck starts to feel hot, and he can feel his own cock stirring to life underneath his fitted jeans. 

  
Changmin soon realizes that he's the initiator, riling up the other two with a single piercing look. He knows how to push their buttons, to make the unbridled waves of desire crash on them in one fell swoop. He relishes seeing his unsuspecting prey drowning in a combination of arousal and confusion, their faces giving away the blatant desire they're so careful to keep tucked away. Playing with them is like playing chess, and checkmate comes so easily to the deft dance major.

  
It's when he sees the flush of desire wash over Jacob’s observing face that he just knows he's won. And his victory is made sweeter by Sunwoo tightly clasping his arms around Changmin’s waist, nipping at the older man’s ear in an attempt to wordlessly convey the storm of emotions that he's feeling. 

  
What Changmin isn’t expecting is for Jacob to tightly cup the back of his neck and pull him into the most aggressively breathless-inducing kiss of his life. He lets out a small yelp when Jacob and Sunwoo nip both of his shoulders at the same time. 

  
"I didn't realize how eager the two of you were." he chides teasingly, as he shucks off his shirt while Jacob helps Sunwoo unbutton his. Jacob hushes him with another aggressive kiss and Sunwoo licks his lips as Changmin finds him self unable to resist leaning into the older man's delicious lips. 

  
Sunwoo, in the meantime, has thrown all his clothes off save for his briefs. He feels himself twitching, vibrating with palpable excitement and nervousness rolled into one. Jacob pulls from Changmin, a string of saliva slightly trailing behind, and Sunwoo feels about ready to faint when both men turn on him. 

  
Changmin bites his lip roughly, approaching the younger with a scary look of confidence dangerously swirling across his handsome features. Jacob trails behind, one palm firmly placed on Changmin's hip. Sunwoo is backed up to the foot of his bed, which Changmin easily pushes him over. Suddenly he's splayed across his own bed and feeling _extremely bare_ in front of the hungry beast of a man he calls his crush. 

  
Jacob endearingly bites Changmin's shoulder and ushers him forward, to give the youngest man some attention. Changmin dutifully crawls toward the younger, settling himself between Sunwoo's legs. Confidently, he lets his hands stroke Sunwoo's bare legs, pinching his inner thighs every so often so that he can see the younger's face twist as he loses control of his resolve.

  
Sunwoo feels like every nerve in his body is slowly combusting, _singing even_ when Changmin decides to press his lips to his jugular. All control flies out the window when he feels teeth test the skin tentatively, and a forgiving tongue swipes where a mark will surely blossom. Changmin continues this way, slowly making his way down Sunwoo's body. Sunwoo cracks one of his eyes open to see Jacob's pupils fully blown as he watches Changmin torture him and he has to fist the sheets to keep the groan in his throat from escaping. 

  
Jacob leisurely strolls to the other side of the bed, letting himself sit right next to Sunwoo. A hand ghosts up Sunwoo's arm and his breath hitches when Jacob's mouth is on his ear, biting and licking generously. 

  
Changmin clucks his tongue and Sunwoo looks down to see an image that could be the death of him. Changmin's strawberry hair is pushed out of his face, his nimble fingers wrapped around the band of his briefs, and his tongue just barely being kept at bay in his mouth. In short, Changmin looks _hungry_.

  
The noise that Sunwoo was trying to prevent from escaping bubbles out of his throat, followed by a low rumble as the cool air meets the throbbing heat of his erection. He wants to touch himself, to relieve himself of the insatiable feeling building in his gut, but Jacob swats his hand away. 

  
And just like that, Changmin wraps his pretty hands around the base of Sunwoo's cock. He's already leaking, already feeling electricity at the skin to skin contact, but then Changmin applies just the right amount of pressure as he strokes Sunwoo once, then twice, then again before removing his hand. Changmin's devilish look boils over in a frenzy as he scrambles down into a lower position and before Sunwoo can register what's about to happen, he feels intense heat wrapping around him. 

  
" _Fuck!_ " he exclaims, eyes keenly, hungrily watching Changmin's pretty lips adjust to the size of his cock. He wants to tangle his hands into the older man's hair, but instead Jacob slowly wraps a hand around the lower part of his neck, not tight enough to restrict his breathing, but enough to make Sunwoo twitch at the sudden pressure. 

  
Jacob leans down to whisper, "Does Changminnie make you feel good, Sunwoo? Isn't he so pretty taking all of you with those perfect lips?" 

  
Sunwoo chokes out a "Mhm", which is soon followed by a moan. His hips are being pressed down by Changmin to prevent him from stuttering up into the warm wet heat of his mouth. Jacob chuckles as he lightly rubs his fully hard erection through his jeans, "Look at how good you're being for Changminnie, Sunwoo." he croons, "Such a good boy for your hyungs."

  
Sunwoo's breath is coming out in gasps and moans and Jacob's praise is going straight to his erection. He feels it coming, the tightening feeling around the intense pool of heat in his groin. Changmin never relents, never slows his pace, as if he knows that Sunwoo won't be able to keep up. 

  
White ribbons shoot out into Changmin's mouth as a wave of heat explodes inside Sunwoo, his fingertips getting floaty as he releases into the older boy's mouth. Changmin drinks him in, swiping his tongue over the slit of his cock as he rolls through his orgasm, breath coming in labored pants. Changmin sits up and smirks at the mess he's made of Sunwoo. 

  
Sunwoo ruffles his own hair as he sits up, feeling hot and sticky pressed between the two men. Changmin captures his lips again, rolling their tongues together and mixing their breaths. Sunwoo takes the liberty to palm Changmin through his pants in a frenzy, relishing in the gutteral growl that sounds deep in his chest. Jacob nudges Sunwoo forward gently, propping himself up behind the younger boy to rub calming circles into his lower back. 

  
Changmin tilts his head, noticing again the light shudders that wrack Sunwoo's body so prettily. "So fucking gorgeous for me, hm?"

  
Sunwoo's blown pupils meet his desperately as he keens forward to try to kiss Changmin again, only to be pulled backwards and neck craned so that he could meet Jacob's lips. If Changmin's kisses ignited fires beneath his fingertips, Jacob's are the type to incite storms in his gut. He can feel heat instantly pooling in his gut, stirring his erection alive once again. Jacob smirks into their kiss, pulling away just as fervently as he began. Sunwoo twists half his body to meet Jacob's cloudy gaze, and Changmin decides at that moment to finish the motion by flipping the younger one all the way around, pressing his lower back into the mattress.

  
Jacob plops himself down in front of Sunwoo this time, stroking his beautiful burgundy brown hair from his face. Sunwoo leans into the touch and hums softly, appreciating the pressure against both his temples and lower back. 

  
"Sunwoo-yah, hyung is going to be a bit selfish okay?" Jacob says, barely keeping the lust out of his voice. 

  
Sunwoo nods, pushing the oldest man's hand towards his mouth so he could gingerly suck on his digits. Jacob's jaw clenches hard at the feeling of Sunwoo's tongue coiling around his fingers, as well as the sloppy way the younger devours them. Changmin whistles low in his throat at the sounds, fighting to not touch himself while the other two play. 

  
Finally, Sunwoo releases Jacob's fingers with a resounding popping noise. Jacob brings the digits to his mouth and sticks them in his own mouth, silently appreciating the choked moan that falls out of Sunwoo's soon-to-be swollen lips. 

  
Jacob carefully unbuttons his jeans, rolling them to the bottom of his thighs until Changmin finally _impatiently_ yanks them off his legs and quickly chucks them across the room. Jacob is now the only one with a shirt on, so he pulls it over his head and lets it softly land on the ground. He flits one hand through his hair, his chest starting to heave with the weight of what's about to happen. 

  
"Do you need hyung to guide you through it Sunwoo?" Changmin asks, nipping at the younger's ear. 

  
Sunwoo slightly shakes his head. "I've never actually done this with another person, but I practiced before."

  
Before Jacob can ask what Sunwoo practiced with, the younger is pulling his briefs down to reveal his erection. Sunwoo sucks in a breath and takes a moment to marvel at how angrily red the head of his cock is, and how much he's already leaking. 

  
"You controlled yourself well hyung~." Sunwoo coos, and gives an experimental flat swipe with his tongue up the underside. Jacob's hips immediately snap up, a breathy groan letting loose. Sunwoo keeps licking until he feels ready to try to take the whole thing. Jacob massages his temple with bated breath, watching as the younger slightly props himself up on his elbows.

  
Sunwoo sticks his tongue out again, wrapping it gingerly around the head of Jacob's cock, swirling it slightly before slowly lowering on the appendage. Jacob's erection twitches in his mouth, the overwhelming heat stimulating him. Jacob forces himself to take deep breaths as Sunwoo's pace is far slower than he expected it to be. Sunwoo is just barely unable to reach the base of his cock, and he produces a slight whiny noise from the back of his throat, barely escaping choking when Jacob catches himself mid twitch. 

  
Sunwoo sits there for a second, forcing himself to breathe through his nose and relax his throat. Eventually, he feels okay enough to start slowly bobbing, while dragging his tongue in tandem. Jacob clenches the headboard of Sunwoo's bedframe, thighs flexing so hard they're shaking to stop himself from grabbing Sunwoo's head and face fucking him. He tries hard to bite back moans every time Sunwoo swallows around him, but he quickly starts to realize that his control is slipping like sand through his fingers. 

  
Meanwhile, Changmin is egging Sunwoo on, drawing circles into his lower back and pressing his hands into Sunwoo's tan skin. The younger doesn't notice that he's massaging his asscheeks, slowly working the muscles around it so that his lower body will feel more relaxed. 

  
"S-Sunwoo! Stop, stop--hyung will cum if you keep going." Jacob pleads, his voice tinged with desperation to prolong their fun. 

  
Sunwoo lets go of Jacob's erection, relishing in how wrecked Jacob seems to be. "That was so fun hyung." he breathes out, turning to look back at Changmin. Changmin smiles, humming back at him and taking note of Sunwoo's now swelling lips. 

  
Changmin stops his ministrations to let Jacob take a breath. During this short break, he takes the liberty of removing his own sweats, revealing his briefs and very swollen bulge. Sunwoo seems about ready to go down on Changmin, but he stops the other from doing so by pressing a kiss to the line of his jaw. Sunwoo shudders a bit, and then Changmin is reaching over to his nightstand to open all the drawers until he sees it. A thick black dildo. " _So this is what he practiced with._ " Changmin muses to himself.

  
"Sunwoo...you've been playing with yourself like a naughty boy, hm?"

  
Sunwoo swallows, his throat suddenly dry. "Only a little bit, hyung."

  
Changmin's blood feels like electricity when Sunwoo calls him hyung, and his mouth twists into a sadistic smile. "Have you been fucking yourself thinking of me, Sunwoo? Do you want hyung to fuck you into these bedsheets until all you see are stars?"

  
Sunwoo lets out a strangled cry of pleasure, but Changmin keeps going. "Hm, what was that? Want hyung to fuck you so hard that all you feel is blinding white heat? You wanna see Jacob hyung and I go crazy, right?"

  
Sunwoo can't bear to utter more than, "Yes, yes please hyung" while Changmin pulls out the lube that sat right next to the dildo and slathers it all over his hands.   
By this point, Jacob has recovered enough to stand up, erection bouncing aggressively against his abs as he moves to stand behind Changmin _probably so he can watch_.

  
Jacob slides one of his hands through Changmin's hair sensually, while he uses the other to rub and squeeze his arm in anticipation. Changmin moans low as he pulls Sunwoo onto his knees, only to press into the younger's lower back once more, so that his ass is in the air. 

  
Changmin can hear Sunwoo's breath start to become labored again as he spreads open his cheeks. Jacob growls right next to Changmin's ear, moving his hand from Changmin's shoulder to his thigh. 

  
Changmin gives no warning as he gingerly begins to lick and suck at Sunwoo's hole. Sunwoo lets out a whiny keen followed by a tortured groan as Changmin's ministrations get more and more intense, until finally the erotic sounds of slurping and Sunwoo's insatiable sounds fill up the whole room. 

  
When Changmin is done eating Sunwoo's ass, Jacob yanks his briefs down and gifts him with three strokes, precum overflowing onto the older man's hands. Changmin shakily exhales, biting his lip to keep him from jumping the older man right then. 

  
Instead he turns his attention back to Sunwoo, who is still reeling from being eaten out so fervently. Changmin bites one of Sunwoo's perky cheeks, reapplying the lube to his fingers and pressing at his hole with one finger. 

  
Immediately, Sunwoo lets out a broken cry from the sensitivity of his hole but also in anticipation for what's to come. He slightly pushes back on Changmin's finger, surprised when the older man simply slips one digit in with relative ease. 

  
"Wow, Sunwoo's definitely been practicing. How many fingers have you fit in here, hm?"

  
Sunwoo's voice sounds cracked as he replies, "I can fit the toy in, hyung."

  
Changmin's evil smile reaches his eyes as he croons back, "That's good to hear. That means hyung can sincerely fuck you into oblivion."

  
Jacob chuckles a bit, "You're so evil, Changminnie."

  
Changmin shuts him up by locking lips, his finger slowly beginning to pump Sunwoo as well. The younger's arms crumple underneath the building pleasure and he continuously cries for Changmin to add another finger. 

  
Changmin pets his hair, "Look at you doing so well for me, Sunwoo. Taking my fingers like a champ...you want another? It feels that good?"

  
Sunwoo resists the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Y-yes hyung. I want you to ruin me."

  
Suddenly it's Changmin who has to resist the heat that flares in his gut at that statement, directing all his attention on adding another finger into Sunwoo's accepting hole. "Don't worry Sunwoo. Hyung will make sure that you're absolutely wrecked by the time I'm done with you."

  
Sunwoo outright moans at that, in addition to the fact that Changmin has gotten two fingers into him. He carefully scissors Sunwoo's insides, searching for his little bundle of nerves in the process as well. Changmin figures his fingers are too short, so he adds a generous amount of lube and finally inserts a third finger, waggling around to adequately stretch the boy underneath him. 

  
As he's waggling his fingers, Changmin brushes against Sunwoo's sensitive prostate and incites a low, gurgled howl from the younger man. Changmin decides to be mean and torture Sunwoo, memorizing where his prostate is by brushing against it every so often with his fingers. By the end of being fingered, Sunwoo is a mess and crying into his own sheets. 

  
Changmin, having not touched himself for almost 30 minutes at this point, feels about ready to explode any second. He dumps a generous amount of lube onto his erection and immediately positions it at Sunwoo's entrance. He uses one of his hands to steady himself on Sunwoo's hip and the other to slowly pump the younger man's erection as he ever so agonizingly presses into Sunwoo's unbelievable heat. His hole is indeed stretched, because he feels very little resistance against him. Still, he decides to go slow for the younger man's comfort, so he can adjust well. 

  
Sunwoo starts to slowly clench around Changmin every time he strokes his cock, which drives Changmin absolutely insane. "Sunwoo...can hyung start moving?" 

  
Sunwoo pushes his ass back onto Changmin, taking him all the way to the hilt. A sharp intake of breath from both of them, and then Sunwoo is falling forward once more, the full feeling sending spikes of pleasure to every corner of his body. 

  
All the while, Jacob begins lubing Changmin's hole and fingering him the same way he fingered Sunwoo. Changmin sees spots behind his eyes, his thighs trembling with the mind-numbing pleasure. Jacob bites his shoulder, whispering hushed _Look at you so handsomely wrecking Sunwoo and Hyung is going to make sure both sides feel good, Changminnie_ as Changmin begins to pick up his pace with Sunwoo. 

  
Suddenly, Jacob grabs hold of Changmin's powerful hips, putting his thrusts to a halt while he positions himself at Changmin's entrance. Jacob is not nearly as slow as Changmin to push in, but his cock is sloppily wet with precum and drenched with lube to boot. Changmin lets curses and grunts escape his lips, his impatience getting the best of him as he decidedly rocks his hips back aggressively, taking the rest of Jacob's length in one go. 

  
Jacob's hips immediately stutter forward in the tight heat and he breathily keens at how tight Changmin is. Changmin doesn't give him a moment to adjust because immediately he's thrusting into Sunwoo again, giving the youngest a hard smack to his asscheeks. Sunwoo clenches hard when Changmin does that, and the dance major sees stars for a second. It doesn't help that he's also got Jacob's hands roaming all over his body, hips stuttering powerfully into his own hole. Every thrust Jacob delivers makes Changmin push deeper into Sunwoo, until he's inevitably pounding the youngest's prostate again. 

  
The vigor of their fucking doesn't go unnoticed, and while some of their housemates are polite to ignore, _or dead fucking asleep_ , there's one housemate who hears the noises and is wildly curious (and not to mention turned on). He pads up the stairs, clad only in a satin robe and his favorite Louis Vuitton briefs. He stands outside the door for a few minutes, relishing in the extremely erotic sounds on the other side of the door. Finally, his lust gets the best of him and he pushes the door open. 

  
The look on Jacob's face when he sees Hyunjae standing in the doorway, hair wet from showering and only wearing a satin robe, is priceless. His expression morphs from genuine embarrassment to unchecked lust in less than a minute. 

  
Changmin and Sunwoo however, yelp in surprise, almost pulling apart from the intrustion. Sunwoo hides his face in embarrassment, but Hyunjae registers neither of their reactions. He's simply staring at Jacob, caught in between intense lust and laughable amusement. Finally, he crosses the room, kissing Jacob's forehead and settling down in Sunwoo's desk chair. Changmin and Sunwoo look at each other before tilting to look at Jacob. Jacob swallows hard and a pretty grin breaks onto his face. 

  
"Hyung?" Changmin asks simply. "Are you...okay with this?"

  
Jacob laughs a little. "Yes, Hyunjae and I have fooled around before. I just didn't expect him to want to watch."

  
Sunwoo makes a choked noise and Jacob can see his ears coloring red with humiliation. "I didn't know Hyunjae hyung liked to watch..."

  
Hyunjae strokes a hand through his own dirty blonde hair. "Hyung _loves_ to watch, Sunwoo. So just go on ahead, I won't make a peep."

  
Sunwoo hums for a second and replies, "If you look in my nightstand drawer, there might be something to help you hyung."

  
Hyunjae's curiosity is peaked, so he stands to look at the assortment of toys in Sunwoo's drawer. All the way in the back, he sees something that lights his insides on fire. He picks up a navy blue cock ring, twirling it between his fingers as he makes his way back to the desk chair. As he sinks into it, he lets his robe hang languidly from his shoulders to reveal his prized boxers, a gift that was given to him by Juyeon. Hyunjae wastes no time in freeing his erection, spitting into his hand and running it up and down his length twice. He moans quietly, and securely fastens the ring around the base of his cock. 

  
Jacob locks eyes with Hyunjae as he pistons back into Changmin, eyes alight with newfound lust that clouds his vision. Hazily, Changmin is overrun with pleasure as he snaps his hips into Sunwoo's prostate, relishing the feeling of the youngest squeezing around him. 

  
Changmin decides to pull Sunwoo up by the shoulders, so they're both propped on their knees. He turns the younger's head towards Hyunjae who has his legs spread quite wide, two fingers in his ass as his hand slowly works his cock. Sunwoo's cock sputters at the sight and Changmin giggles with giddy. 

  
"Sunwoo you're such a naughty little thing. You like the way Hyunjae hyung so hungrily watches us, yeah? The way his eyes are devouring every tiny little detail?"

  
Sunwoo nods, tears streaming down his face as Changmin hits his prostate again, white ribbons erupting from his cock like liquid ecstasy. Sunwoo's ass pleasurably clenches Changmin, trying to milk him for everything he's worth. Changmin bites into Sunwoo's shoulder before falling forward with him, leaving Jacob to pound the living hell out of his ass. 

  
Jacob takes no liberties as he spreads Changmin's knees further, overstimulating the younger boy with every burning thrust. Changmin's hips stutter, his cock still buried in Sunwoo's heat, when Jacob hits his prostate so hard that Changmin feels like he might lose feeling in his legs. 

  
Jacob croons at Changmin, his inner beast showing it's fangs. "Aww look at little Changminnie. A fucking wreck over my cock. You like the way I stretch your slutty hole, hm? Look at the way your hole absolutely swallows me up, like a good little cum slut. Hyung's gonna come inside you and paint you, okay? Fuck, fuck, _fuck!! Hyung is coming Changminnie!!!_ " he practically yells into his lover's back, his hips stuttering violently as his ribbons shoot out into the man underneath him. 

  
Once Jacob's orgasm has settled a bit, he pulls himself from Changmin and rubs warm hands against his arms and legs. Hyunjae is sitting in the desk chair, chasing his pleasure as he actively denies it. Hyunjae's labored breathing makes Jacob lick his lips and saunter over to the man. He kneels, removing the cock ring slowly as Hyunjae's blown pupils fly open and meet Jacob's gaze. 

  
"Can I jack you off, Hyunjae?"

  
Hyunjae swallows so hard that it hurts, but nods and watches Jacob's hand wrap tenderly around his cock, giving a slight squeeze before slowly beginning to pump him. The sensitivity of not being able to cum makes Hyunjae's legs shake and he bites down hard on his lip as Jacob deftly slides his hand up and down, his other hand squeezing the inside of Hyunjae's thigh. 

  
There's a moment where Jacob applies slightly more pressure to his hands and that makes Hyunjae howl with lust, hips stuttering into the strokes as he wildly chases his own climax. Jacob smirks, voice colored bloody with desire as he breathes out, "Hyunjae you look so good for me. So pretty, so fucking ruined by just my hand...Be a good boy and let it all out for me, okay?"

  
Jacob's sweet voice and delightful talking push Hyunjae over the edge as his cum shoots onto his chest. Jacob keeps stroking, keeps milking him, until his cock is painfully empty. Jacob scoops up a bit of cum and deposits it on his tongue, swallowing the milky colored fluid while keeping eye contact with Hyunjae. 

  
"So fucking hot Jacob....you make me so ruined." he croons in his seat, and Jacob playfully smacks his leg before striding back over to Sunwoo and Changmin who are drowsily spooning on the bed. 

  
It's then up to Jacob to force the two off the bed and into the shower, while he takes care of laying out clothes for them and changing Sunwoo's bedsheets. By the time they get back, Jacob has finished both of these tasks and managed to lay out clothes for he and Hyunjae, who then get their turn at showering together. 

  
Once everyone has showered, they all crowd onto Sunwoo's full size mattress together, limbs dangling off the side haphazardly and bodies pressed close together. Hands are tangled together, and legs are messily entwined in such a way that it's impossible to move without hitting someone. 

  
And as they all laugh together and relax into the soft mattress, Jacob realizes the feeling that had been blooming in his chest is adoration. Changmin realizes that the feeling plaguing his mind is affection. And Sunwoo realizes the feeling growing in his heart is awe.

  
~~~

**Author's Note:**

> hi again lmao  
> this is my first time ever writing a threesome so sorry if it seems jarring ^^;;; i wanted to try something new though, and hopefully i will slowly improve in my writing style! until then, i hope you enjoyed uwu (i have a lot more wips though so expect more in the future!!)


End file.
